


Careful Thought

by Drhair76



Series: Suaimhneas---(Peace, Tranquility, quiet, rest.) [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Based on that part in season two where clay almost dies, Clay is pissed, Gen, Hannah is still dead, Mentions of Sex, and it was five in the morning when he got there, but like, cause he had to walk back home right?, so lots of time for thinking, srry, when isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Clay has a lot of time to think about things as he walks home from almost getting run over.





	Careful Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Reasons why or any characters associated with it. 
> 
> There are some mentions of sex? But like nothing graphic.

When Clay was run of the road by Bryce Walker's car, he immediately knew he was done. 

Absolutely, positively, completely done. 

If he had to count the number of times his life had been fucked up by Bryce-fucking-Walker he would need a whole extra hand. 

Maybe he should stop riding his bike so late, maybe he should've taken another route, maybe he shouldn't even have a bike and should have a car like every other normal teenager in the world. 

Or _maybe_ , Bryce Walker could take his stupid fucking Range Rover and shove it up his- 

Clay made it to the top of the hill, and of course his dumb bike was crumpled. There was no way he was gonna make it home before dinner. He might not even make it home before three in the morning. 

And this isn't even the most aggravating thing that has happened in the past couple of days. His stupid dick isn't working. 

He loves Skye, he knows that he does. But apparently not every part of him knows that, cause Skye wants to have sex with him and he does too but every time Clay makes out with her all he sees is Hannah Baker. 

A dead girl. 

He sees a dead girl every time he tries to have sex with his girlfriend. 

And then there was the issue of the trial. Hannah's trial. 

Because while Clay tried to forget her and not think about her, he couldn't. Because he still loved her. Absolutely and wholeheartedly. 

And the fact that Bryce hurt two girls and who knows how many others, Clay had gotten the shit beat out of him for the confession and he was still walking around the school like he owned it. 

There was nothing left for Clay to try, what more could he do than ride his bike and almost get killed by Bryce. Imagine what would happen if Clay started to meddle, Bryce would fucking flip his lid. 

Clay forced a deep breath, feeling anger and resentment bubble in his throat. At this rate, it wouldn't take long for it to boil over and _then_ he wouldn't be able to stop screaming. 

So he bottled it up until he could get home and collapse in his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, real talk? The Clay/Skye storyline was kinda stupid. I don't think I've ever rooted for two characters to just have sex and get it over with In my LIFE. 
> 
> And seriously wth was M*ntgomery thinking trying to kill Clay in Br*ce car. I might have not known he was a monster but I at least thought he had some common sense. 
> 
> Also, at this point Clay doesn't know that it's M*nty in the car, he still thinks it's Br*ce. So yeah.


End file.
